The present disclosure relates to seats for use by children in vehicles, and particularly, to booster seats having a back portion including a headrest. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a juvenile booster seat having an apparatus for raising and lowering the headrest portion of the juvenile booster seat.
Many juvenile booster seats are formed to include a headrest which adjusts upwardly and downwardly relative to a bottom seat portion of the booster seat. Such a booster seat can be adapted by a user to seat children of different sizes.